"Gone with the Wild" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campers sleeping in their bunk beds, which have been moved into the middle of the woods* 16:01 * Samey3 turns over in bed. 16:01 *snores loudly* 16:01 * Rodney| sleep talks. 16:01 * Amy13 rolls out of bed and hits the ground. 16:02 <@Amy13> What the-- :o 16:02 <@Amy13> Where are we?! 16:02 <+Rodney|> Our cabin looks different. 16:02 <+Rodney|> Did we get new wallpaper? 16:03 Gadzooks!! 16:03 My teleportation spell worked!! 16:03 <+Jasmine|> Why are we in the woods? 16:03 <+Shawn31> Zombies must be coming... 16:03 <+Shawn31> I've been preparing for this for years 16:04 <@Don|> *walks over with Chef Hatchet* Whoa, calm down, guys! 16:04 <@Don|> There are no zombies here. 16:04 <@Don|> Unless you die and come back to life during today's survival challenge. 16:04 <+Shawn31> Hey man, that's not something to joke about :@ 16:04 <+Shawn31> It's happened before 16:05 * Amy13 opens her mouth to speak and swallows a fly. 16:05 * Amy13 starts choking. 16:05 <@Don|> Oookay. 16:05 <@Don|> Anyway, invincibility is on the line as usual. 16:05 <@Don|> To win, you've gotta capture an animal and bring it back to camp in eight hours. 16:06 <@Don|> We've set up a cage at the Dock of Shame, and if your critter's not there by midnight, you're out! 16:06 <@Samey3> Whoah! 16:06 <+Jasmine|> Bring it on. 16:06 * Don| watches as two interns carry over a large wooden box. 16:06 <+Rodney|> What's in the box? 16:07 <@Don|> You can use whatever you find in here to trap your animal. 16:07 <@Don|> As long as you leave it unharmed! 16:07 * Amy13 fishes her hand into the box and pulls out a tranquilizer gun. 16:07 <@Amy13> Ooh, tranquilizer gun! Sweet. 16:07 I got a net!! 16:08 * Samey3 gets a bucket from the box. 16:08 * Jasmine| pulls out a rope. 16:08 * Shawn31 takes out a sledgehammer 16:08 <+Shawn31> (conf) How do you catch an animal... with a sledgehammer??? 16:08 * Rodney| tries to grab something inside it. 16:09 <+Rodney|> I don't see anything.. 16:09 <@Don|> Looks like we ran out, sorry. xD 16:09 <+Rodney|> .. 16:09 <+Rodney|> That's okay! 16:09 <+Rodney|> I'll try with all my heart, Don! :) 16:10 <@Don|> Yeahhh, let's hope "heart" is enough to get you back to camp. 16:10 <@Amy13> How are we supposed to find our way? 16:10 <@Don|> Uhhh, phones? Duh. 16:10 <@Don|> Oh wait, I confiscated those. 16:10 <@Don|> Here, just take a compass. 16:11 * Don| tosses a compass to Amy. 16:11 <@Don|> *exits with Chef Hatchet* Good luck, guys! 16:11 * Amy13 shakes the compass. 16:11 <@Amy13> How do you work this thing?! 16:11 <@Amy13> I don't see an on button. 16:12 <+Jasmine|> It's a compass. It doesn't have buttons. 16:12 <+Shawn31> I can show you how it works, Amy 16:12 * Amy13 bites Shawn's hand away. 16:12 <@Amy13> MINE! 16:12 <+Shawn31> ... 16:13 * Amy13 giggles and runs off. 16:13 * Jasmine| rolls her eyes and leaves to grab an animal. 16:13 <+Rodney|> I'll catch this animal with my bare fists if I have to! 16:13 <+Leonard09> You won't have to with my magic! 16:13 <+Leonard09> I hope to catch a blue eyed white dragon! :D 16:14 <+Rodney|> Hey Leonard, we should team up.. 16:14 <+Rodney|> Maybe we could nab an animal together! 16:14 <+Shawn31> You guys need my help? 16:14 <+Shawn31> I have killer survival instinct ;) 16:15 <+Leonard09> Uh... 16:15 <+Leonard09> We have me... 16:15 <+Leonard09> So thanks,but no thanks! 16:15 * Rodney| walks away with Leonard. 16:15 <+Shawn31> Well, ok 16:16 <+Shawn31> but 16:16 <+Shawn31> Ok... 16:16 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Leonard and Rodney in the woods* 16:16 * Jasmine| walks around, looking carefully for an animal. 16:16 * Jasmine| bumps into Rodney from the side. 16:17 <+Jasmine|> Oof! 16:17 <+Rodney|> Hey Jasmine, you okay? 16:17 <+Leonard09> *blinks* 16:17 <+Jasmine|> Yeah, I'm fine. 16:17 <+Jasmine|> What about you guys? Any luck finding an animal? 16:18 <+Leonard09> Not yet 16:18 <+Leonard09> But I have a feeling my dragon is close, probably in a cave somewhere 16:18 <+Jasmine|> Well, do you mind if I tag along for a bit? 16:18 <+Jasmine|> Might help to have a third person on watch. 16:18 <+Rodney|> Sure, Jasmine. As long as you can help us find our way back! 16:19 <+Leonard09> That's simple 16:19 <+Leonard09> Camp is north, so it's that way *points west* 16:19 <+Rodney|> No, no. I think it's this way! 16:19 <+Rodney|> *points east* 16:19 * Jasmine| points south. 16:19 <+Jasmine|> You mean that way? 16:20 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy in the woods* 16:20 * Amy13 aims her tranquilizer gun at a bunny. 16:20 <@Samey3> Hey Amy, look out! 16:20 * Amy13 fires and misses. 16:20 <@Amy13> SAMEY! Way to go. 16:21 <@Samey3> Oops sorry 16:21 <@Samey3> My mistake. 16:21 <@Amy13> Yeah right, that was like so on purpose. 16:21 * Amy13 takes out her compass and examines it. 16:21 <@Samey3> Do you know how to use that? 16:22 <@Amy13> Of course I know how to use it. :@ 16:22 * Amy13 breaks it and gasps. 16:22 <@Amy13> Well, whatever! If you wanna mess with me, consider yourself flushed. 16:22 <@Amy13> Just like Topher was. 16:22 <@Samey3> (conf) She brought Topher into this? Okay that's it, I'm over playing nice. 16:23 <@Samey3> You know what Amy? 16:23 * Samey3 steals Amy's gun and runs off. 16:23 <@Amy13> Hey, get back here! 16:23 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don on his cell phone in the woods* 16:23 <@Don|> The boat's supposed to take Chef and I back to the island at 10 tonight. 16:24 <@Don|> Yeah, Mom.... yes, I know.... 16:24 <@Don|> Mom, don't hang up again! 16:24 * Rodney| hides behind a tree listening to Don. 16:24 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Jasmine and Leonard in the woods* 16:24 * Rodney| runs over to them. 16:25 <+Rodney|> Guys! 16:25 <+Rodney|> I was just taking a leak and you'll never guess what happened.. 16:25 <+Jasmine|> Do I even want to know? 16:25 <+Rodney|> I heard Don on the phone with his mom! 16:25 <+Rodney|> He said something about a boat back to camp. 16:25 <+Rodney|> At 10 o'clock! 16:26 <+Leonard09> :0! 16:26 <+Rodney|> I think.. 16:26 <+Rodney|> We could find a way to get on it to get back by midnight. 16:26 <+Leonard09> That's brilliant!! 16:26 * Shawn31 walks over to them 16:27 <+Shawn31> Uh, did any of you guys see an eagle? 16:27 <+Rodney|> Yeah, there was one over there! 16:27 * Rodney| points in the other direction. 16:27 <+Shawn31> Sweet :D 16:27 <+Shawn31> Hey, did I hear you guys mention a boat? 16:28 <+Rodney|> A boat? 16:28 <+Rodney|> No! 16:28 <+Leonard09> We said goat! 16:28 <+Leonard09> Goat!! Goat at 10 o'clock!! 16:28 <+Shawn31> A goat at 10 o'clock? 16:29 <+Shawn31> Nice, I could use that as my animal! 16:29 <+Shawn31> Thanks guys 16:29 * Shawn31 runs away 16:29 * Jasmine| giggles. 16:29 <+Jasmine|> You guys are bad liars. 16:30 <+Jasmine|> Anyway, good luck with your boat, I have a moose to catch! 16:30 <+Rodney|> You're not gonna get on it with us? 16:30 <+Jasmine|> I still have to find my animal. Stay safe. 16:30 <+Rodney|> Okay then.. 16:30 <+Rodney|> I guess it's you and me again Leonard. 16:31 <+Leonard09> Off to find a blue eyed white dragon!! :D 16:31 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Shawn at the top of a mountain* 16:31 * Shawn31 spots the eagle in its nest 16:31 <+Shawn31> Finally! 16:31 <+Shawn31> Now how do I catch it... 16:31 * Shawn31 starts climbing the rocks towards the nest 16:32 * Shawn31 wobbles a bit on the rocks 16:32 <+Shawn31> Woah 16:32 * Shawn31 gets right up to the eagle nest 16:32 <+Shawn31> Hey there pal 16:32 <+Shawn31> You're gonna be real nice and come along with your Uncle Shawn aren't ya? 16:32 * Shawn31 reaches out to grab the eagle 16:33 <+Shawn31> *the rock he's standing on suddenly falls* 16:33 * Shawn31 falls off the cliff 16:33 <+Shawn31> AHHHHH!!!!! 16:33 <+Shawn31> Oww! My leg! 16:33 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Jasmine in the woods* 16:33 * Jasmine| waits patiently behind a bush, glaring at the moose. 16:34 <+Jasmine|> Alright, here goes... 16:34 * Jasmine| lunges at the moose and screams. 16:34 * Jasmine| rides the moose like a horse, grabbing it by the antlers. 16:34 <+Jasmine|> STOP BUCKING! 16:34 * Jasmine| is thrown off of the moose, then races back and attempts to tackle it, only to land face first in the mud. 16:34 <+Jasmine|> Ugh. 16:35 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy in the woods by the bunk beds* 16:35 <@Don|> *over the intercom* It's now 8 o'clock! 16:35 <@Don|> Only a few hours left until today's challenge ends. 16:35 <@Amy13> This is so unfair! How I am supposed to catch a rabbit without gear?! 16:35 * Amy13 kicks over the empty wooden box and grunts. 16:35 <@Amy13> ... 16:36 <@Amy13> *gets an idea* Wait a minute! 16:36 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Leonard and Rodney in the woods* 16:36 <@Don|> *over the intercom* 9 o'clock! Hope you've all got your animals; it's a two-hour walk back. 16:36 <+Rodney|> 9 o'clock? 16:36 <+Rodney|> We only have an hour til the boat leaves! @Leonard 16:37 <+Leonard09> Oh man, I haven't found a dragon anywhere!! 16:37 <+Leonard09> Should I go for something smaller? 16:37 <+Rodney|> Maybe a bear? 16:37 <+Leonard09> *sees a squirrel climbing a nearby tree* 16:37 <+Leonard09> Eureka! Squirrels, the modern world's dragons! 16:38 <+Leonard09> *approaches squirrel calmly with his net* 16:38 * Rodney| watches and bites his nails. 16:38 <+Leonard09> *grabs squirrel* 16:38 <+Leonard09> Huzzah!! 16:38 <+Leonard09> I didn't even use up any energy :D 16:38 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy in the woods* 16:39 * Amy13 sees Samey as she pushes a box through the woods. 16:39 <@Amy13> Hey, loser! I got my animal. 16:39 <@Amy13> Where's yours, huh? 16:39 <@Samey3> I already caught a duck 10 minutes ago. 16:39 <@Amy13> Okay. Well, I'm still making it back first. 16:40 <@Amy13> Just like I kissed Topher first. 16:40 * Samey3 pulls out tranquilizer gun and shoots at Amy. 16:40 * Amy13 is hit in the foot and squeals. 16:40 <@Amy13> SAMEY. 16:40 <@Samey3> Whoops! 16:41 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Leonard and Rodney by the lake* 16:41 * Rodney| rides past Don on his bear and onto the boat. 16:41 <+Leonard09> Forcefield! 16:41 <+Leonard09> *hops on the boat with the squirrel in his net* 16:42 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Shawn in the woods* 16:42 <@Don|> *over the intercom* It's now 11 o'clock. These are prerecorded - I'm really on a boat!! 16:42 * Shawn31 limps using his sledgehammer as a crutch 16:42 <+Shawn31> At least this was sort of useful... 16:42 * Shawn31 collapses 16:42 <+Shawn31> or not 16:43 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy and Samey at the Dock of Shame* 16:43 * Amy13 runs over to the dock and empties her box in the cage. 16:43 <@Amy13> Ha! I win again! @Samey 16:43 <@Amy13> Just like how I won Topher. 16:43 <@Samey3> What is your deal? 16:43 <@Samey3> You're always so mean! 16:44 <@Samey3> I've never done anything to you. 16:44 <@Amy13> Maybe in your mind, but I've had to spend the last 16 years being mistaken for you! 16:44 <@Amy13> You know how embarrassing that is? We're NOTHING alike! 16:44 <@Samey3> Amy, look out! 16:45 <@Amy13> I'm smart, popular, pretty... uhhh, pretty... 16:45 <@Samey3> AMY! 16:45 <@Amy13> Don't interrupt me. :@ 16:45 <@Amy13> You're just mad because I won like I always do, so take that! 16:45 * Don| suddenly crashes the boat into the Dock of Shame, hitting Amy. 16:46 <@Samey3> *gasps* 16:46 * Rodney| gets off the boat with his bear 16:46 <+Rodney|> Amy?! 16:46 * Don| hops onto the broken dock and cringes. 16:46 <@Don|> Hehe, whoops. 16:47 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony* 16:47 * Amy13 sits down all bruised up, wearing a halo brace. 16:47 * Shawn31 hobbles in 16:47 <+Shawn31> My.. animal.... it's in the cage 16:47 * Shawn31 collapses again 16:48 <@Don|> Way to go Shawn! I almost thought you wouldn't make it. 16:48 <@Don|> *checks watch* 16:48 <@Don|> Anddd you didn't - it's 6 seconds past 12. :p 16:48 <@Don|> So, you've been disqualified! 16:49 <+Shawn31> What!? 16:49 * Shawn31 leans on Don as he pulls himself up 16:49 <+Shawn31> Come on man! 16:49 <@Don|> It's time for you to take the Flush of Shame! 16:49 * Chef| takes Shawn away to the Flush of Shame 16:50 <@Don|> A big congrats to Amy for winning today's challenge! 16:50 <@Don|> Which means she's immune from tonight's vote. >:D 16:50 <+Jasmine|> We're voting? 16:50 <+Jasmine|> But Shawn just went home! 16:50 <@Don|> Did I ever say there wasn't going to be a vote? 16:51 <+Jasmine|> :@ 16:51 <+Rodney|> (CONF) I don't know who to vote for. All these people are my friends, this is gonna be hard. :( 16:51 <@Don|> Marshmallows go to Amy, Samey, and Rodney! 16:51 <@Samey3> Yay :D 16:51 <+Rodney|> Yay! 16:52 <@Amy13> Yay... 16:52 <@Don|> Which means Leonard and Jasmine, one of you has spent your last night on Wawanakwa. 16:52 <+Leonard09> D: 16:52 <@Don|> The camper who is NOT going home today is... 16:53 <@Don|> *slowly pinches the marshmallow* 16:53 <@Don|> *squeezes it occasionally* 16:53 <@Don|> *squints at Leonard* 16:53 <+Leonard09> ..... 16:53 <@Don|> *inhales sharply* 16:53 <@Don|> *looks at Jasmine, then tosses the marshmallow to Leonard* 16:54 <@Don|> Leonard! 16:54 <+Leonard09> HUZZAH!! 16:54 <+Leonard09> :D!!! 16:54 * Rodney| smiles at his friend Leonard, but frowns at Jasmine going home. 16:54 <@Don|> Jasmine, it's time to take the Flush...... with Shawn. xD 16:55 * Jasmine| sighs. 16:55 <+Jasmine|> Can't say I saw this coming. 16:55 <+Rodney|> Jasmine! 16:55 <+Rodney|> Before you go.. I have something to say.. :| 16:55 <+Jasmine|> What is it, Rodney? 16:56 * Rodney| gulps and looks at her. 16:56 <+Rodney|> Well.. 16:56 <+Rodney|> I, I.. uh I think you're a really cool gal! 16:56 <+Jasmine|> Oh. 16:56 <+Jasmine|> Well. 16:57 <+Jasmine|> Thanks, I guess. 16:57 <+Rodney|> I'll see you around? 16:57 <+Jasmine|> Yeah. Of course. 16:57 * Rodney| hugs her. 16:57 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Jasmine and Shawn in the Flush of Shame* 16:58 <@Don|> So guys, how do you feel? 16:58 <+Jasmine|> DON'T talk to me. 16:58 <@Don|> Okay. :| 16:58 <@Don|> *flushes Jasmine and Shawn* 16:59 <@Don|> We're down to the final four! 16:59 <@Don|> Who would've guessed it? 16:59 <@Don|> Which of the twins will come out on top? Will Rodney make it to the end? How'd Leonard manage to get this far? 16:59 <@Don|> The answers to all these questions and more... 16:59 <@Don|> On the next episode of Wawanakwa! 17:00 <@Don|> -- END -- G G G